The Morning After
by Iamsuperconfused
Summary: This work takes place after episode 15 of the 2nd seasons, the next morning and features Kara Zor-El struggling with the reality of the recent events and coming to terms with some feelings by discussing them with other people around her. I am not a native english speaker, so if you spot mistakes or weird turn of phrases that's why.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight pours in from the many windows of her apartment, the brightness almost float her out of the bed as a waking reflex, Kara feels a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her down in the bed and she can t help but smile at Mon-El s goofy sleeping face. He s gotten sweeter she thinks to herself, painting a quickly fading smile on her waking feature, she pry herself from his hold, one of the only hold in the world that could require her to actually make an effort to break and she stands up from the bed the bed rattles from it, she walks to the windows to stare at the sun.

Rao s beautif..oh her mind drench with a sea of sadness now and her stomach feels heavier than it should, her bleaker thoughts comes into her mind and she find herself missing Krypton dearly, Usually these thoughts she can drown by busying herself with her normal life but as she lost her job yesterday, barely any of the everyday stuff her mind usually conjure comes to her today; today is going to be a very bad day. She replays the words she said to Mon-El last night Maybe having you and Supergirl s enough and she shake her head, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, she mumbles So much for that

She tears herself away from the window, grabbing her phone and peeking rapidly at the messages and alerts that piled up overnight, including a belated alert for a certain Kombucha lunch she missed and several text from James she does not want to read she set the phone down and start cooking an absurd stack of pancakes focusing on the task at hand James & Lena must be so disappointed in me , her hearing picking up Mon-El waking up finally distracting her from the sorrow in her chest, and coming to the kitchen almost immediately, going for the fridge to pour himself a glass of cold water from the pitcher, she feels his hand running up her spine from her lower back and rubbing her shoulders very softly and then a little kiss on her lips, she smiles for him and shivers, immediately her mind goes to the kisses they shared last night, the potstickers he brought her and she feels a bit of relief there. You re making me feel a bit better this morning, thanks. she turns around and smile when she sees his just-woke-up goofy face, shaking her head. I m going to be talking to my mom today, I might not come back here tonight a swift run of her fingers on his cheek as he nods and mumble tiredly fine let me know if you change plans

After sharing the absurd stack of pancake with Mon-El and sharing a bit of laughter over the memories of how he used to eat pancakes a short while ago, Kara started to get ready for the day Mon-El went his way, heading out the door I m going to be at the bar tonight then, will probably spend the day there too, tell me if you need anything. once the door was closed, Kara finished dressing up for the day, keeping her Supergirl suit under just in case . As she was going to cross the door, a pit of sorrow weighted in her chest and her eyes stung again a little bit, but she pressed on, heading out to the DEO at a rather slow pace, nobody expected her anywhere today and while alot of people would find a feeling of freedom in that, she felt only existential dread and sadness.

==================================================================== The walk through National City was a long one, her thoughts had swirled and took over her sense more than once, forcing her to stop walking a few times, discreetly wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes.. Kara Danvers was slowly approaching the DEO offices and the familiar area brought a bit of familiarity and her thoughts drifted back to reality, away from Krypton, away from the sadness that this earth brought her as well as she crossed the street, following the crowd of people, to get to the building, she couldn t help but feel so disconnected from every one of them and her throat squeezed and her emotions rushed and swirled in her stomach.  
Kara walked up toward the command center, accidentally bumping into other agent twice, she apologized a few times to each and most people around the room seemed to get that the Danver s youngest was having a very bad day, especially when she stopped at Winn s desk and her voice cracked when she spoke up How s Lyra Winn smiled as he looked up from his screen and patted Kara on the shoulder. Thank you for stopping that ship, Lyra s doing great, though she s a bit shaken, she ll get better over time. Kara frowned when she heard the reply and looked over at the various screens. Winn noticed something was off a bit Are you okay there ?

Just the questions weighted heavy on her mind, she couldn t pretend, not to Winn, not right now. No, I don t feel okay, it s one of those days. making a little circle with her finger next to her head. He nodded and shot a quick message to Hank from his computer ::Hey, Boss, I think Kara might need a bit of cheering up, maybe a good word from the Space dad would help?::

It took all but a minute for J onn to walk down the stairs from the lab area and heading toward the command center, a few of the other agents stopped him on his way to give him a report on various fallout from the events that happened last night, meanwhile, Winn was showing Kara some youtube videos of a few puppies playing together Hey look, It s a video of you trying to save the day! a tiny smile on her face, which faded away quickly, thinking how she d have gotten that video as a message on her skype if she had worked at CatCo today, Winn commented Oh don t look like that, I don t have a video of a sad puppy. Kara smiled a bit brighter at that thanks."

Finally, the last son of Mars reached Winn s desk and immediately he felt Kara s sorrow around her and Winn s worries over her, he felt the whole command center s confusion about the mood, Usually Kara was very upbeat after a major victory like the one last night, he greeted her with a pat on the shoulder Hey Kara, all of the prisoner from the ship were returned safe and they re being watched now, they should be fine. He could feel Kara s anger rising when he talked and that got him to pay attention to her thoughts.

He saw flashes of her father, the color red and then a flash of a fight with her sister about his methods and how they disagreed on the results, another flash of her father, an image of the traumatized Aliens walking out of the ships and another flash of red, a quick swirl of imagery and sound from deeper, J onn stopped peeking for a moment, getting dizzy from the intensity, his expression softened when he looked at Kara, she spoke to them both I can I speak with the both of you?

A moment later, they both were in one of the side room where briefings often happened before and after missions, J onn was seated, Winn remained standing and Kara was pacing the room. I lost my job at CatCo Winn nodded Yeah I heard from James, he wasn t happy about it, the fight with Snapper was apparently scarier than Shivan shouting you out a window. Kara laughed a bit there, J onn smiled a bit, but regained his contenance quickly, he felt Kara s mind at this moment, fear and disappointment, sadness, shame. He spoke before she had to The DEO can help you financially while you look for another job, no, I won t say that to Alex. Kara nod once thanks for not letting me ask.

Winn looked at his phone for a moment and then seemed to get a question on his mind Hey so, I wanted to ask you, Kara, about last night? Kara seemed distracted and took a moment to realize she was being talked to, so J onn asked the question he felt from Agent Schott s mind Yeah, how did you know where the launch was happening? Immediately, Winn trying to lighten the mood looked to J onn Am I going to have to start wearing a tinfoil hat? Because that s not a look I can rock

Kara smiled again, which was the only reason J onn did not glare at Winn, but she answered with both her mind and her words. I asked Lena to help me, she found it and told me after two goon threw her off the balcony the image J onn saw matched her words, then he saw a flash of the medusa missile exploding, Lena s smug smile to Lillian and a strange mix of feelings that he sensed in Alex not too long ago, J onn chose silence for the moment, letting Winn add his little quick. Look like I need to send a thank you note to a Luthor then, I ll tag Maggie on that one too, I m going to go do that. Winn left the room, leaving them both behind.

Kara, It s okay He stood and walked to her, both of his heavy hand on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, she held up a hand for him to not talk anymore and he felt a strange warmth into her mind, thoughts about her father, anger and hurt and then images about him, I m hurt J onn, really bad. she fought tears I don t want to talk about him right now, but I want to say something to you she poke at his chest. Thank you for trying to protect Alex, thank you for understanding thanks for being my space dad her mind spoke a different word instead of space and J onn had to struggle not to let it show how close to tear he was and he pulled her into a hug I know you heard that, please don t tell Alex. J onn nod once. You will need to speak with her Kara interrupted Not today, not about that, I need, I need some time. J onn nods once. Go talk to Eliza, okay? I think you both might need to hear what the other have to say. Kara nodded once and shook I ll go as Supergirl I don t think I could look at her otherwise.. he pat her back We got this, we ll call you for emergencies only, let the cop handle the robbers for once. Kara left the room and smiles at him.

===================================================================== Kara was near the window where Supergirl usually flew out of the DEO building and she was waiting for Eliza to pick up the phone, she hadn t picked up on Eliza s voice around the offices and the labs in the building and she feared that she may have gone back to her home out of town, After several attempt to call her, she finally managed to get an answer, the older woman sounded exhausted and a bit out of sort.

I m sorry I just woke up a soft pause where Kara can hear her mother move around a bit, she pictured her having slept on a couch or something. What s the matter Kara ? Alex s usually the one to rapidfire call like that. a touch of worry permeating her voice, Kara smiled a bit, hearing the voice. I Eliza, I really, really need to speak with you, alone. Kara was definitely no good at hiding her emotions from her earthly mother, and Eliza felt the voice of her younger daughter tremble. I m at my hotel room, you can drop in anytime.

Kara spent a moment to switch into her Supergirl outfit and lifting from the ground, with the phone still in her hand. I ll be there shortly as she closed the phone, she heard her mother attempting to ask a question, but she could answer it when she got there, the window opened to let Super girl fly out, as she flew, a text arrived on Winn s phone, warning him of her whereabouts if anyone would look for her.  
A flash of red and blue darted between the buildings in National City, flying over the traffic and causing a bit of cheers to follow around the city, Supergirl s mind was as bad as Kara s, only now she pictured the fight she had with Alex at her apartment, about J onn s test, she pictured the moment she finally stopped the ship from leaving the atmosphere, the silent moment of reconciliation with her sister and she found herself stopping, hovering above a building and wiping her eyes with her thumbs as her thought turned from Alex to Jeremiah, she managed to fly down to the hotel where her mother was staying when she was in town and she stepped on the balcony lightly, knocking on the door.

Eliza let out a little laugh at the knock from the Balcony door, she saw the cape first, the red fabric flowing in the wind, the blond hair matching the motions of the cape and the blue of the costume top, but barely two step later, Eliza s already bruised heart squeezed, seeing the tears running from the hero s eyes, she could already feel her daughter s sadness as she opened the door. Come in. she said with the softest whisper she could do, grabbing at Supergirl s shoulders and pulling her daughter into her arms, hugging her and immediately she could feel the pain coiled in her the hero s heart. Supergirl couldn t stop her crying, strong, pained and heaving sobs and Eliza could see her daughter s arms folding on themselves, trying to avoid squeezing her to death, Eliza squeezed harder than she thought she could and let out a little sigh from the effort Please don t be mad were the only words Supergirl could get out before take a step away from her mother.

Supergirl let herself fall to the ground on her knees and she looked at the floor of the hotel room, the storm in her chest was in full swing, a whirlwind of pain, sorrow and the weight of loneliness bearing onto her shoulders. Eliza let her daughter go gently and quickly wiped the tears from her own eyes and she sat on the ground with her. I wouldn t know what to be mad about Kara, I m just sad to see you like this. she run her fingers over her daughter s face, which calmed Supergirl eventually, her breathing turning to a more normal level and finally theirs eyes met.

D Da she frowns as the word doesn t work through her throat, her anger rising with each attempt to say it and she takes a moment to chose her words better. Alex told me about Jeremiah, honey, I know what he did, I know what happened, we ll find him again Eliza spoke softly ignoring her own pain for the moment and Supergirl shook her head, her face distorted with anger and her hand curling into fists for just a short moment

Eliza understood right there and her own expression shifted from one of tenderness to a look of deep concern to her daughter, Supergirl spoke again. I know there s good in him, I know that he had good intention but I I can t she couldn t finish, her words melted back down her throat avoiding eye contact with her mother, Eliza spoke in her stead, her voice trembling too You can t forgive him Because you feel that what he did against the other Aliens on earth, he did against you Supergirl nodded and seemed to look down at the floor, Eliza closed her eyes and her own tears fell down her cheek Because it made you feel like an Alien and not like his daughter ? Supergirl shrugs and doesn t seem able to talk just yet, Eliza moves closer and waits for her to be able to speak.

Soon, Supergirl s words came, calmer than before.  
I always feel like an alien, even Clark s more human than me Eliza nodded, understanding where that notion came from, back from when Myriad took over the city s mind including Superman when he came to help. Even Alex Jeremiah s life was more important than hundred of others to her and that hurts me she wipes her eyes and she close her eyes. But her, I understand, I ll . I forgave her she forces a smile and Eliza nodded Everywhere I look, I feel alone I m with Mon-El but he lost his world too, it s just a reminder she seem on the verge of crumbling again, Eliza hugs her daughter again, leaving a few things unspoken. I don t have a job anymore to fool myself into feeling normal. Eliza nodded and spoke gently I heard about it, I think you did the right thing to warn them Supergirl smiled a bit, though she wasn t sure herself why.

I don t have words to fix the situations for you, Kara, but I m glad you chose to speak with me. she removed a few strand of her daughter s hair from her face, Supergirl voice shook but was a softer tone, her emotional storm subsided So alone, my family from Krypton brought me nothing but pain since I came here, Clark is far awa and I feel like I m slipping away from my earth family she hugs Eliza, her eyes staring at her mother, squeezing lightly, as if trying to keep Eliza from slipping away I feel alone standing against what cadmus does Her previous conversation with J onn came to mind and then, the familiar memory of Lena, the alarm for Kombucha she didn t set on the right day and a strange peace over came the pain in her soul. Even if I know I m not

Kara, I love you, I can never understand how much pain or hardship the whole stars and this world has put on your shoulders, but I am proud to see you carry it. Supergirl smiles and lower her head. Strength doesn t require you to feel strong, Kara, I m glad you re talking to me, I m sorry Jeremiah hurt you like this and I understand your anger. You re no less my daughter because of that. Supergirl s eyes waters up again and this time she nods. Thank you mom, I want you to be my mom even when I m supergirl trying in her own fumbling way to say the same thing she said to J onn earlier Supergirl stood up from the floor and helped her mother up, holding her in a hug I need to I need to go visit someone else. Eliza smiles a bit and hug her. At least stay for lunch? Supergirl laughs a bit and acquiesce Yes mom., I ll even warm it making a gesture to her eyes. Eliza smiles fondly and both of them decide to shut their phone off as they start to look over the hotel menu.

===================================================================== The food was nice, but the company was definitely what was needed the most, Eliza and Supergirl had shared a good laugh over the staff bring their food being very excited by Supergirl surprise presence in the room, asking for a selfie with her and an autograph. When the both of them had finished eating, they shared one last hug and Supergirl flew out of the window, her phone in hand, working on a text.

Supergirl felt much better after speaking with her mother, after expressing clearly what she had felt build up in her heart and her mind, the strange sorrowful weight upon her mind lessened, but still present. ::Hey Lena, Do you have about 10 minutes to talk with me today ? I got some things I absolutely need to tell you::

The text was sent out quickly and in the office of LCorp, the young CEO s phone buzzed with a familiar jingle, Kara s phone number was on the screen along with the start of the message. A small nervous laugh escaped Lena s red-painted lips, she was scared after last night s attack and now she was absolutely terrified that Kara was mad at her, she had heard about Kara Danvers being let go from CatCo, she paid attention to her friend s business closely, afterall, when you only have one, you work to keep them and she fires a text back ::Of course, come in whenever you like::

Soon, Supergirl stood outside of LCorp, Floating above the building and staring down at it, using her X-ray vision to see the many people busying themselves around the building, smiling as she saw them all, working, struggling to make the world a place their CEO could be proud of and a warmth washed over Supergirl s mind, she lowered herself slowly toward the balcony, her cape flowing wildly around her, her hair flawlessly dancing in the wind, as soon as she landed, Lena turned around with a curious gleam in her eyes and their gaze met each other s, Supergirl walked through the glass window and greeted Lena with a little wave of her hand. Miss Luthor, I hope you re doing okay?

Lena saw the hero land onto her Balcony, amused by the dramatic flair the woman showed at this particular moment, she quickly reached to pat the woman s shoulder and smiles. Thank you again for last night, Kara is dropping by anytime soon now Supergirl puts both of her hand over her friend s shoulders as gently as she could and smiles at Lena. Miss Luthor, I m glad you re safe. a gentle squeeze of Lena s shoulders and she smiles. I wanted to thank you for myself and for the people you allowed to save, more than once over. she release Lena. It s twice now at least that you were the only person that stood between a terrible fate and the alien community here and anywhere else. You re a hero Miss Luthor a bit of tears in Supergirl s eyes and she takes a deep breath, Lena is confused for a moment at the praise and for a moment, wonders what transpired last night for Supergirl to have said that.

Oh, a Luthor being called a Hero by Supergirl I am astounded by the way things are working out. her voice trembling a touch, but she was clearly joyful for the moment, Supergirl closes her eyes for a moment and set her hands onto her hips. I ve been wanting to let you in on a secret, Miss Luthor Lena s eyes lit up for a moment, a bit of tears stung at the corner, unsure. She takes Kara s phone out from a hidden pocket of the suit and show it to Lena Kara Danvers and I are the same person. her voice softening and her heart beating faster, fear of rejection perhaps?

Lena s eyes lit up and her expression wasn t quite one of surprise, she had figured it out of course, the coincidences piling up were hard to ignore, but she had chosen to go along with the charade, knowing how important the separation between the two could be, her smile matched the one she gave Kara when she understood that she was the one to flood her office with flowers. Her eyes were watering, honored and touched by the fact that her only friend now trusted her enough to reveal herself, closing her eyes and letting the warmth inside of her grow, happy, for once in her life.

Supergirl smiles back, blushing a little bit and looking out the window casually. I guess I m not that good at hiding it Lena shook her head. Only when there s constant coincidences, Though I admit it took me a while to understand you damaged my alien detecting device with your heat vision, I did knew it was you when you saved me from Metallo and mother, when you said Kara Danvers believes in you . Lean spoke with a little playful smile, looking everywhere but at Kara. It s why I said Kara was my hero, because someone believing in me is absolutely heroic to me Kara gave a sad smile to Lena. You saved a lot of my friends, you allowed me to save my sister and you overcame your family s influence, you re my hero too. Lena wraps her arms around Kara s shoulders, unable to look at her in the eyes and Supergirl wraps her cape around Lena protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had stared at the ceiling since Maggie fell asleep, she ran her fingers over the dark fabric of her barenaked ladies shirt, but she wasn't seeing the ceiling, not really, in her mind was the infinity of space expanding before her, the dread of what could have been if her sister hadn't shown up just in time, somehow, her heart squeeze at the thought of what she would've left behind, Kara, Maggie and their friends, tears well in her eyes and she swallow them down again.

«Maggie is so beautiful when she sleeps» her eyes went to roam over Maggie, she was wearing the same orange shirt as she usually did when she slept over, Alex had, upon request, agreed to try the shirt-and-panties look for the night, using the barenaked lady chemical shirt that her girlfriend had worn for the concert.

After ogling her girlfriend for a moment, the clock came into view :and... oh god, was it 5 AM already? the sun would peek over the horizon soon, instead of waiting for it, Alex slid out of the bed slowly, silently and snuck to her kitchen, starting to work on a breakfast for Maggie. Cooking wasn't her forte, but, she needed something to focus on right now and this was helping.

The bacon was done sizzling, the bagels were done toasting, she was pouring the coffee into the mug when Alex felt a pair of arm encircling her from behind, immediately a small gasp escaped her lips and her heart sunk a bit, but she set down the coffee pot and leaned back against her smaller girlfriend.

«Hey, Maggie...» but she didn't get to finish, Maggie was clinging to her waist and resting her head against her arm, a sleepy voice came from her.

«Morning, lemme help you with breakfast» Alex tried to turn around but Maggie wouldn't let her, she was trying to drag her away from the counter, luckily, she could resist that effort. a small hint of panic came to her mind and Alex whimpered, against her own will.

«Please, Maggie, y-you've ...» a break to stop the tears from coming and Maggie release her but remains close, letting her girlfriend moves, a worried look mixing with her 'just-woke-up' daze.

«I just want to treat you this morning, I... I want you to go back to bed and enjoy breakfast in bed. Come on, march yourself there now» Alex managed to sound vaguely authoritatian there and Maggie walked back to bed, a slight stumble forward when Alex playfully smack her ass as she head back, which also causes Maggie to look back with a little bit of a confused smile.

Once Maggie is settled back in her bed, wrapping herself in the entire load of covers and comforter, even stealing Alex's pillows because, if she was going to be laying in bed for breakfast, she might as well make the best of it, she watched Alex work in the kitchen and struggle with the delivery, laughing when she almost spill the coffee off of the plate. Once Alex had joined her in bed, Maggie ate with appetite and watched Alex eat what little she made for herself and drink from the coffee bowl

«I wonder if you used to drink the coffee straight from the pot and you just started to drink it from a soup bowl when you started having people over.»

Alex narrow her eyes at Maggie's teasing and answered with one short word «Tiny»

Maggie laughed a bit, enough to show her dimples in full force «Oh so that's how it is huh?» she poked Alex's ribs with her foot. «So, Al...» but Alex's face made her stop, the woman before her was not doing okay and right now was maybe not the time for a dose of reality.

«I know Maggie, I'm ... I'm a mess, I'm sorry about last night» she spoke shyly and a mix of pain and shame on her face, her hand clinging to the little piece of comforter she could still lay a hand on.

«Last night was amazing, nothing to apologize for.» Maggie spoke with the softest voice, sitting up and resting her hands over Alex's, she was jokingly referring to what had happened after they crossed the door, if only to lighten the mood for Alex.

And she laughed, Alex was a bit embarassed and cleared her throat like she always did when she was nervous. «Flattery... but that's... that's not what I meant.» she takes a moment to breathe deeply, clearing her throat again. «I'm losing control on a lot of things and I'm panicking and I'm making stupid decisions and... last night I almost lost everything...» she punch the bed, not hard, but enough to show she's losing touch.

Maggie moves closer, takes Alex's hand in hers and kiss them, holding them to her heart and watching Alex for a moment, listening to her apologize in a thousand confused words and all Maggie felt was a deep warmth in her chest. «Sweetie...» Alex looked to Maggie, she liked being called that a lot more than she would ever admit. «You saved a hundred and over people from a fate worse than death, you assaulted a facility full of armed people on your own and blew it up, twice» she smiles. «I think I can forgive you losing your mind, just let me help you find it.»

And Alex just loses it, leaning into Maggie and crying into her shoulder and clinging to her girl like she's the whole world, the day was starting for people around the city now and their Alarms went off.

At the DEO the buzz of the early day lasted for a longer while than usual, the fallout from the previous night, the search for the remnant of Cadmus that had escaped the explosions and following sweep by Agent Danvers and Supergirl, the recovery of the Hoshin frigate and it's subsequent analysis and storage was enough to cause a lot of issues. A small squad of recently hired agent filed out of a meeting room, Winn and J'onn were talking among themselves about their side project.

«So, I think I found the right card for Maggie, I mean, it's a lot more personal than for Lena obviously, but it's got a german shepherd on it» Winn handed the card to J'onn and opened it, Winn already had written something in it. ::Thank you from me and Lyra, Detective Dimples - Winn::

«Oh god» J'onn rolled his eyes at the cheesy line, also noting Kara had written something in Kryptonian and he smiled understanding the general meaning of it, nodding and he picks up a pen and writes something in his own native language and then gives Winn the card back, who then reads it.

«Okay, so, I'm definitely not going to be the cool kid on this card.» he quipped and chuckles at J'onn «It means, roughly, a simple thank you for a great deed» they both nod, agreeing and then they look at the card for Ms Luthor and both sigh. «Kara wrote a full Kryptonian paragraph and signed with her 'S' in the card, I wrote a draft of some kind of corporate mumbo jumbo for thank you»

J'onn chuckles «I think I got what passes for a thank you for L-corp, we need a space to store the Hoshin frigate and I think they can help us.» Winn blinks once «That sound like the idea that's going to bite us in the ass down the line, but sure.» J'onn raise his brow. «I've assigned Agent Vasquez to this case, I think we're safe.»

That's when Alex came into the meeting room, all geared up, late for work by a lot, but J'onn doesn't mention it, though he takes a bit of a stare at Alex. «What's Vasquez checking out?» J'onn shake his head. «She's overseeing the transfer of the Hoshin frigate to L-corp, sort of a thank you for their help last night.»

Alex was very confused there and looked to Winn and then to J'onn, which then both look at each other. «Yeah we didn't know where the Cadmus facility was at all and we didn't have any 'legal' means to access the data like you did» Alex let out a guilty look and smile there. Winn continued «So, Kara sort of got the information of your location from Lena Luthor after rescuing her Super-man style from an attack, I have the security footage, it's ... fantastic.» he made the wide hand gesture and Alex laughs a little bit more.

«Agent Schott!» J'onn said with a stern tone, tired of hearing Winn's nonsense thoughts accompanying his words.

«Yes well, long story short, if Lena hadn't told Kara, you'd be wishing you watched Star Trek right now.» J'onn threw his hand up and walked out the door with groaning from the references. Alex patted him on the back «I got this J'onn, you take care of business.» she turned to Winn with a smile and nodded

«So Alex, want to sign the cards the DEO have funded with taxpayer money, they're official thank you cards for L-corp's CEO and Detective Sawyer?» Alex seemed surprised and walked to the cards, reading them both and she smiles, signing them both with very simple thanks. «Kara was here today?»

Winn sigh a little bit as he closes the door to the meeting room and flip the switch to make it marked as busy «Yeah... about that, Can we talk about a thing or two, seriously?» Alex seemed surprised by the kind of serious air Winn was capable of, she always saw him being goofy or nerdy she took a serious air too, offering the courtesy back

«I want to apologize about my outburst the other day about your father, it was out of place and if I'm honest, I was going to get much worse if Mon-El hadn't interfered and It wasn't right.» Alex listened to him talk and she looked down to the ground and she sigh a bit, letting him talk further. «And I want to know if you'd still want to be friend despite that?» Alex nodded to that easily

«I wasn't really offended by it, to be honest, I... blew a casket and I went off my mind, that wasn't okay either and I..I will try to get better.» she said with a bit of a shaky voice, Winn speaks again «And about Kara... I don't know how you two are doing with each other, but, she wasn't okay today like... at all.»

Alex's heart sunk and she closed her eyes and nod once. «I can imagine.» spoken quietly and looking at Winn as she spoke. «Look, I don't know the details exactly, but I can tell you she might need a visit from her sister soon.» Alex nodded, trying to hold her tears and emotions.

Her reply took a bit too long for Winn's liking, he frowns but waits for Alex to speak «When Kara stopped the ship last night, there was a moment there, we're on good terms again, I know that, but how she deals with this situation is ... hard for me to deal with, so I think I'll keep a bit of distance, I couldn't stand to hurt her more than she already is.» Winn nods solemnly.

«Also, maybe a call to your mom, I know Supergirl went to see her at her hotel room!» Alex seems a little surprised and Winn shows her his phone, a pictures showing supergirl in pictures in their mother's hotel room with the hotel staff and some selfie with them too. «Viral pictures of supergirls are easy to track.»

«Thank you Winn» Alex was leaving the room, a smile on her as she climbed down the stairs to get to the Super-landing platform and picking up her phone, looking through her contact to find her mother's number.

The phone rang in the hotel room, the older woman picked up the phone and looked over the name appearing on the screen, a little smile appear on her face and she takes the call, sitting down on the hotel bed, leaning back. «I'm popular today, how're you doing Alexandra ?» she tried to sound fairly upbeat, knowing her daughter would be more likely to share her thoughts if she appeared in a good mood.

Alex remained silent for a moment and she took a moment to reconsider her words «Yeah, I heard Kara went to see you, I've even seen the pictures on the internet.» a soft chuckle from her mother. «But how's everything Alex? Is Maggie doing okay?» Alex smiles «Maggie is doing okay, I think I might have scared her last night and well, not much is fine on my end.»

Eliza suspected as much, Kara had let it slip that they just had a rough spot with one another over their father and she knew Alex wasn't going to be much better «Alexandra, talk to me please» her daughter took a moment to not just burst out crying in the middle of the DEO. «Kara and I had a bit of a cold over dad and what to do... we're okay now, but... I think we need a bit of space, It's a hard situation and I'm scared I'm going to screw everything up»

Eliza winced when she heard that, sometimes she regretted pushing Alex so hard, her daughter had always been impressive to her, but she also knew that the pressure was immense and with the changes that happened in her oldest's daughter life recently, more pressure was definitely not a good thing. «Kara isn't mad or upset at you, Alex, I'm prooud of you too. Both of us are just...worried about what's happening being a bit too much and we're not sure how to approach you with that...»

Alex was desperately trying to find one of the sideroom free, she slammed the door shut behind her, finding herself in the women's locker room, completely empty at this time of the day, she sat on one of the bench and took deep breathes, letting tears down her cheek «I'm fine» she tried to pretend to her mother, who struggled not to scoff at the notion. «Alex...»

Agent Danvers was seriously about to cry there and she was getting upset, but she spent a moment trying to regain her composure, to ignore the angry words coming to her lips. «Mom, I almost got l-launched into space last night, I had dad within my grasp and I let him be taken away again» she sniffles «I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back again, I just want my family to be back together again and I can't make it happen no matter how hard I try» she was simply crying at this point.

Eliza took a deep breath and spoke softly. «Alexandra, my darling, you brought many families back from that trip, you saved lives, you wounded your enemy's pride. I don't blame you, I don't know what happened there darling, but I know that both my daughters are heros, however hard they find it to be and I love you.»

«But I didn't bring back mine! I didn't fucking save my own father, I didn't reunite US!» she was angry now, shouting at the phone and «Why do I feel like the only one who cares about my family!? About him!?» she almost threw her phone and Eliza was getting a bit upset there and then the light hit her, she understood something.

«Alex, I grieved your father, I thought him dead for over a decade, Kara lost a part of another family when he disappeared, I don't know that she even got over the initial loss.» Eliza's voice shake obviously. «When he showed back up again and he betrayed us just a moment later ?» she sob once «I just felt like he might as well just have been a robot or an illusion, I don't know him anymore, I don't know how to feel or how to care anymore» Alex tried to speak and her mother cut her off, unable to stop herself. «Do you realize Alex what this means for Kara ? He worked to deport and harm aliens, he worked to take away every inch and pieces of the people who Kara could relate to fully.» Eliza pressed on, Alex was just listening and punching the bench she was sitting on.

«But you never grieved, you never thought him really gone, have you? You always hoped, you always believed in him and I'm sorry Alexandra, I'm sorry that I didn't help you go through this better, I'm sorry» Alex hushed her mother «I love you mom, I nee... I need to go, I'm sorry, I will call you tonight» Eliza spoke one last time. «You're not a failure, I love you, please hug Maggie for me» Alex closed the phone and threw it away.


End file.
